


Memories of yesterday

by chiseei



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Little bit of angst, Multi, Royalty, married Sulay, maybe some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiseei/pseuds/chiseei
Summary: Luhan's family have to move to the capital and quit their country side when his brother become a royal-family member. No one warned Luhan that they'll leave and that he will probably never see Sehun again.





	Memories of yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> This story is totally inspired by the beautiful movie "The tale of the princess Kaguya", most of the story line is based on half of the movie ( you should watch it if you haven't it's really brillant) and a certain photo of Hunhan that I saw, maybe if I can figure out how to put photo here I'll put it :) 
> 
> If you find any errors or don't understand something please do tell me. 
> 
> Don't be shy to leave a comment, if you have a question or want to talk about what you think about the story or something in particular don't hesitate. 
> 
> This is a fictional story, I do not mean to harm any of the people mentioned. There might also contain some names of other celebrities that I didn't mention in the characters description.

"Stop running, the river is too far and I'll have to carry you because you're dehydrated !" The tall boy said still running behind the blonde one who was almost falling at every step because he was laughing too much.

“Yeah right ! Just say you can't catch me and I'll stop !" The smaller boy screamed, turning his head to see if the other was catching up on him. He watched behind himself too long because the next second his face hit the grass and his body tumbled as he felt a sting on his lower lip. The basket full of flowers he was holding flew in the air and all the flowers fell around and on him. The other one quickly caught up and he arrived next to the little body, breathing loudly.

“Lu ! Lu are okay ? You’re bleeding, I told you not to run down the hill ! Fuck why are you even laughing ?” Lu couldn’t help to laugh at the tall boy worried face, it was just a fall but the boy was always dramatic when anything happened to him. He thought it was cute because when it was Kyungwoon or Doyeon who fell he will just give them a light tap on the shoulder telling them it was nothing.

“I’m okay, it’s just a little cut don’t worry.” Luhan tried to reassured him, he pushed the flowers from his face and tried to give a little smile but the pain was starting to hit him and he immediately stop with a small grunt.

“You’re not okay, see it’s hurting you ! Here put this against your lip.” The boy teared up his black tee-shirt then took half of it and quickly roll it up so it looks like a small ball. Lu gasped at the harsh feeling of the tissue against his bleeding lips or maybe at the sight of the other sweating torso. He hardly detached his eyes from the other's body but he rapidly realized the foolishness in his act. Even if he felt attracted to him at any point, even if they kissed once, he could never say it out loud since only the Royal family and high class men can marry someone from the same sex.

He was still laying on the ground, flowers all around him like a beautiful angel surrounded by pink, red, green, yellow and purple flowers. He watched with a little smile the other one picking up the basket and the flowers scattered all around. He arrived near Lu’s face, his torso just in front of the little one’s wide opened eyes. “Wh-What are you-” He immediately stopped his sentence when he saw that the other one was just picking at pink flower near his right ear. The taller one adjust himself face to face with Lu and smirked at him.

He sat down next to him, slowly checking on the cut. He sighed and closed his eyes to feel the light breeze. Lu watched him, he watched the face that he knew so much. He gently touched the mole on the tall boy's neck and his hand quickly traveled to the other side to touch the two moles on his right cheek. He knew everything of this face even with his eyes closed, the pinkish lips giving a little color to the white face, the cute nose that scrunched before sneezing and the beautiful eyes where he lost himself in. The boy finally opened his eyes directly looking at the injured one, he shyly smiled and Lu felt a huge hotness on his cheeks, he was blushing. 

“ Stop blushing and let’s go, it’s starting to get dark.” Lu blushed even more but he eventually got up, his hand regrettably leaving the soft face. 

 

 

 

They finally arrived after 15 minutes of walk full of bickering as usual. They were always friends and they never let go of each other. Lu helped the tall boy picking up flowers for his mom who was a florist and the boy helped Lu when the harvest season came.They were country boys living at peace surrounded by nature in their little village. They knew everything of each other, shared silent talks where only looking at each other eyes was enough to understand everything. They grew up with Kyungwoon and a couple of years after Doyeon also joined them after his father lost his business at the capital. He loved them very much too but his relationship with the older was much more stronger, they shared something special that nothing could ever replace.

"I have to go to Doyeon's house, his mother prepared us some stew. Treat your cut okay? Don't tell your parents you were with me or they'll scold me !"

"They already know I'm with you, it's been 18 years since I'm always with you. See you tomorrow!" The smiled at each other and the boy quickly left, waving his hand before turning his back. 

Lu's house was just on the right but when he arrived all he saw was 2 horses carrying loads and another one that looked like the one Yixing used to arrive on when he came back time to time from the capital. He saw his mother getting out the front door with a box wrapped around silk. His father was loading multiple boxes on the second and third horses.

"Mom was is happening? Is Xing' home?" His mom looked at him like she was waiting for him for a long time.

"No, we're leaving Lu. We can't stay here now. Get in, your father have put everything we're good to go." The boy shacked his head in disbelief. "I can't go, I don't want to go! Mom, mom I can't leave them behind without saying goodbye, please." His world was crumbling down, he couldn't believe what was happening. Leaving his house, his village. His mom looked at him with pity but the man on the first horse warned them about not having time to wait anymore. His mother gently grabbed his shoulders and gave him a tender smile.

"Oh sweetheart, it's okay. He'll forget about it soon don't worry." She pushed him, not letting him the choice to do anything. 

"SEHUN ! SEHUN !" He screamed hoping that the tall boy will hear him. He felt the bleeding on his lower lip slowly dripping down his chin. Soon it was a mix of between tears and blood that smudged his face, sorrow and pain filling is heart.

The horses started to move and it was the last time that Lu ever saw to flowery hill, his father wheat field, and the river where he and Sehun shared their first kiss. His whole childhood and adolescence's place slowly getting smaller as the carriage left. His mom was holding his hand, she was crying too. She was also living a big part of her life. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
